russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New-look IBC 13 dominates the leading networks
January 28, 2018 5:30 PM IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, IBC Executive Vice-President Lito Ocampo Cruz and IBC Chairman Jose Avellana toast IBC 13's full brand makeover was attended by the network's top brass, sponsors, media representatives, and talents. With revitalized programming and the powerful dominance of giant networks, the third leading ntwork IBC 13, known as The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television, is undergoing a full brand makeover that includes the launch of new shows, a new network gold logo and a new station ID with a new theme song. During the trade launch that took place Saturday, January 27 at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field, IBC Chairman Jose Avellana, IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and IBC Executive Vice-President Lito Ocampo Cruz revealed that IBC 13 will continue to be the third major player through its formidable line-up of drama, light entertainment, sports and news and current affairs programs. “We are excited to bring a revitalized IBC 13 that’s relevant, responsive and innovative in every Filipino nation. We are at the threshold of another chapter in our network’s golden history and we hope to share this journey with our audience,” Roa noted. The advantages in financial resources as the third placer network has dominated the capability of producing more shows and improve its content. In the Ad congress, Avellana laids the following plans and goals for IBC: As part of its major revamp, the network now has a new gold logo that re-imagines the italiczed typeface, golden in-motion oval and craftily spliced letter B slash number 13, a design of the stylized 13. To complement the new gold logo, IBC 13 also produced a new station ID anchored on its current slogan, Trese ng Bayan. Aside from revamping and strengthening its lineup of programs, IBC-13 embraced the concept of highlighting the non-exclusivity clause in contracts to lure some of the industry's biggest names to its fold. The network is home to the top stars led by Joey de Leon, Kris Aquino, Joe D'Mango, APO Hiking Society, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, and Jon Santos, along with the PBA players. The primetime princesses of IBC 13 are Janella Salvador, Sofia Andres and the gorgeous Secarats premier leading teen stars are Cherryz Mendoza, Joyce Abestano and Jhazmyne Tobias. Some of these IBC stars were Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel, Bianca King, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Rommel Placente, Chienna Filomeno, Julian Trono, Riva Quenery, John Manalo, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Mr. Fu, Marlo Mortel, Rico dela Paz, Diego Loyzaga, Patrick Destura, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Hiro Volante, Mely Tagasa, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, NJ Roben Asunto, Helen Gamboa, Hans Mortel, Raymart Santiago, Sam Y.G., Assunta de Rossi, Maricel Soriano, Ronnie Ricketts, Jimmy Santos, Bangs Garcia, Cogie Domingo, Sarah Lahbati, Fred Lo, Martin Escudero, Gladys Reyes, Antoinette Taus, Jenine Desiderio, Arnell Ignacio, Keempee de Leon, Ramon Bautista, Hessa Isabelle, Herbert Bautista, Aiza Marquez, Denise Canlas, Crissel Ignacio, Alyanna Angeles, Krystin Dayrit, Oyo Boy Sotto, Regine Angeles, Valerie Concepcion, Carlo Aquino, James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Andrea Brillantes, Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo, Patrisha Samson, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt, Lauren Reid, Bret Jackson, DJ Durano, Shy Carlos, Marco Gumabao, Bettina Carlos, Mara Aquino, Andrei Felix, DJ Tom Taus, Kenzo Gutierrez, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Amanda Lapus, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa, Robby Mananquil, among others. Under the new and revitalized IBC 13, the trade launch, more importantly, gave the opportunity to present its current roster of programs—''PBA'', Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, Iskul Bukol, Maya Loves Sir Chef, Morning Kris, Showbiz Unlimited, NBA, the drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, T.O.D.A.S., Born to be a Superstar, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, Maya Loves Sir Chief, APO Tanghali Na!, Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan, Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow, Hey it's Fans Day!, KapinoyLand, Express Balita, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, News Team 13, Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, Forum ni Randy, Lingkod Kapinoy, Bitag: The New Generation, What's Up Doc?, Cooltura, Chinatown TV and Dingdong n' Lani. Plus some new shows are Kapantay ay Langit, Till My Heartaches End, BFF, Merlyna, The Jon Santos Show and the return of the well-loved Kapinoy favorites like Tasya Fantasya and DMZ-TV Non-Stop. The top-rating radio stations of IBC, led by DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 as the news and public service on the AM band and the FM station 89 DMZ as the nation's #1 danze music station. In lauding IBC 13’s new brand, President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa has noted how the network has “dominated the leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA 7 from the top slot in terms of viewership, audience share and ratings.” IBC 13 also continue to strengthen its overall presence, the network is also now a force to reckon with on social media. It currently has over 1.3 million followers on Facebook, 4.50 million impressions on Twitter and more than 3.3 million views on YouTube.